Snapshots of an unsinkable history
by FPwoper
Summary: All short stories or one-shots (I don't think there will be any more-chapter stories) in Titanic!AU/Supernatural, rating varies with every "chapter". Dean/Cas, Cas/Meg See dA's "DeanCas-Titanic-AU" for canon
1. Eye meets eye

**Overall title: **Snapshots of an unsinkable history

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel, Castiel/Meg

**Rating: **changes from bit to bit, see every one-shot

**Summary: **All short stories or one-shots (I don't think there will be any more-chapter stories) in Titanic!AU/Supernatural

**Title: **Eye meets eye

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel

**Rating: **K

**Universe: **Titanic/Supernatural

**Summary:**The first time Dean sees Castiel's eyes.

**A/N: **Short drabble I'd already written down but never typed out xD anyway, did this during school and haven't checked any of it. Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. Also, this is intended for the "DeanCas-Titanic-AU" group on deviantART but I want to post it here as well. I hope I'll ever get free time to write the rest of it. These are loose snapshots of random Titanic moments molded into a Destiel-form.

_**I don't own these boys or the Titanic. I might have followed Balthazar and make it not sink just because I hate Celine Dion's song, too. I would not have boasted about it being unsinkable, anyway. Enjoy reading!**_

**Eye meets eye**

The first time their eyes had ever connected. Dean knew it would never leave his mind. The stunning blue eyes looked out over the ocean but seemed distant. Dean's mind immediately sprang into readiness to sketch it, to try to catch these perfect blue eyes with only black pencil. Examining the face that belonged to the eye Dean got the shock of his life: this guy was beautiful. He didn't pay any attention to Sam, who was trying to explain why it was so wonderful they actually were on the ship that couldn't sink. The RMS Titanic was a non-sinkable ship and Sam was all giddy. Dean, however, wasn't paying attention to him and his ranting. The man was just way more interesting.

When the man looked up, his eyes found Dean's and Dean tried to look away but he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from him. His cheeks started to turn red and he vaguely wondered why Sam wasn't talking anymore but still he didn't break the stare. The man didn't even blink once. He started when he felt a hand on his forearm and then he broke eye contact.

'What?' he muttered darkly, moving his gaze to Sam now.

'Why are you staring at that guy? Dude, you're all sucked up.'

'I am going to sketch him. I was trying to memorize his face,' Dean tried but he failed.

'You aren't. He was staring right back at you. You looked like you'd just encountered the 8th world wonder or something equally fascinating. He's an upper class, Dean. He'll never see you again and he'll forget about you the second you'll leave his eyesight, just to get on with his life and find a rich girl to get married to. He wouldn't want to have something – a relationship, whatever – with you. Sorry to crush your hopes, dude, but it's the truth.'

Dean knew, too, but it was still hard to process. Confession: yes, he had fallen in love. In… a time-span of one or two seconds. He's fallen so terrible, terribly fast and realization hit him like the ground: hard and it knocked the breath out of him. Sam had seen right through him… he could only hope the man hadn't and that they would be able to forget each other. Dean knew he couldn't but maybe the man could.


	2. Dancing the night away

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long. I kind of forgot about this. Have fun with it. I don't have a beta, all mistakes are my own and sorry for those.

Please read and review, and leave ideas for other chapters. That might help me write a little more ^^

**Dancing the night away**

Dean had seen Castiel's upper class party for ten minutes and he already knew what the evening would be like. Dull, with him being degraded and feeling like the outsider he actually was, and overall just not satisfying. Castiel was seated beside him and seemed a little bored as well, so Dean moved a little closer and put his hand on Castiel's thigh, startling Castiel a little. Dean didn't care about that and leant in closer to Castiel's ear.

"So, you wanna get outta here?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "I know there's a party on the third class deck which is a lot more fun than this uhm... 'gathering'. It's a real party."

Castiel smiled at Dean, pointed at his watch and moved his eyes towards the clock. "I will meet you there in a few minutes. I need to take my leave. Meg will not like it if I just disappear."

"Isn't that the point, Cas? Just get away?" Dean hissed, jealousy stinging him. "Just leave, not be bound to anyone? C'mon, let's go."

Dean rose from his seat, called out a goodbye and left the group to themselves, walking until they could no longer see him and waiting just around the corner for Castiel to come out. He didn't have to wait long until a flushed and mildly angry Castiel came storming out into the halls. He was muttering to himself and didn't notice Dean until he collided with him.

"Hello, gorgeous," Dean smirked, and wrapped his arms around Castiel after throwing a look over his shoulder to check if there was anyone close.

"Dean", Castiel sighed in relief. "Thank the Lord. I have never been this angry before. Can we go to that party, please?"

Dean let go of Castiel and kissed his hand. "Of course we can. What made you angry?"

"Everyone. They seem to have a particular sense of dislike reserved for you, as a lower class man. I just..." Castiel stumbled a little over his words and fought to find the right ones. "I just feel that they should not judge you before they have met you and have had a decent conversation."

Dean smiled. "They can judge me all they want, I don't care. As long as you can have your own opinion I'm safe, don't you think?"

Castiel smiled back and nudged Dean in his ribs. "So, that third class party you were talking about earlier...?"

Dean outright laughed and pulled Castiel along, down the small stairs that led to the third class deck. Castiel didn't see a lot - mostly due to the smoke and faint lights - but it sounded like someone was playing the flute and bagpipes, and it sounded rather noisy and lower class. Dean took Castiel along and brought him out to the middle of a thick crowd. Everybody was dressed in their most homely clothes and they were dancing, drinking, smoking and gambling everywhere. Castiel felt out of place in his nice suit and now completely understood how Dean'd felt at that gathering. These people were nicer, though. They weren't as judgmental as his normal crowd and Castiel liked that, a lot even. It was refreshing, being able to express your opinion without being punished for it. He also found that mingling with this crowd was easy and felt like coming home and finally being able to relax after a day of stressful work.

In the meanwhile, Dean had managed to get two beers and shoved one at Castiel. "I have no fucking clue if you like it but you should at least try it!" he shouted over the music. Knowing he hadn't had any kind of alcohol apart from a glass of wine per night, he was excited to be able to drink more and be less responsible. He took the glass from Dean's hand and chugged the beer down in one quick go. Dean's eyes went rounder and rounder and after Castiel'd swallowed, he looked at Dean with a smirk on his face.

"What? You think upper class boys can't drink?" Pulling up a brow, Castiel grabbed another beer, swallowed it just as quick as the previous one, and took an offered cigarette, smoking like he'd been doing it for years.

"It's pretty damn impressive, Cas," Dean whispered in his ear, and pulling him onto the dance floor, quickly setting the up-beat rhythm for Castiel to follow. They danced, bodies pressed tightly together, and laughed when they stumbled and almost fell down. Dean managed to keep them upright by pressing Castiel to a conveniently placed pillar.

"I'm sorry." The smirk in his voice said differently and Castiel glared at Dean.

"You are not. Don't you try to apologize to me when you are not speaking the truth." Castiel's glare dropped quickly as he noticed it didn't work on Dean. Instead he took Dean's hand and laced his fingers with Dean's. "You can hold my weight for a few seconds, right?" Dean nodded, not understanding where this sudden change came from.

Castiel seemed to have read his mind, because he leant in and whispered in Dean's ear:

"You were impressed with me drinking that beer, so I want to show you something that really is impressive - more than chugging beer."

Castiel bent down - Dean took that opportunity to check out his ass - and took off his shoes. After tugging his pants up a little, Castiel looked at Dean again. "So, can you just hold me up now? So that I can put my weight on you when I'm going to collapse?"

Dean nodded and Castiel took a deep breath. Everything seemed to quiet down a little, thanks to a little girl to Dean's left who wanted everyone to look at the new boy who was going to do something. Time went a little slower for Dean when Castiel started to lift himself to the ball of his feet. He knew Castiel had done a few years' worth of ballet but didn't know what exactly he could do. Castiel pushed himself to his toes and then to the tips of his toes, still balancing carefully, and when someone started to clap his concentration broke and Dean had an arm full of Castiel. He was flushed with exertion and beamed down at Dean.

"Impressive enough?"


End file.
